Hearts Treasures I
by Gwendie
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are both living in Hawaii! When they meet again what will happen?! R+R puhleeze!
1. Syaoran

Syaoran walked down the deserted beach, a green surfboard in hand. He was wearing his pine green swimming shorts, and was ready to ride the waves. He was quite good at surfing, he had lived in Hawaii for 2 weeks now. He was 18, 8 years had gone by since he last saw his Cherry Blossom..... breaking his promise. The thought still brought tears to his bright amber eyes. Shaking the thought from his mind, he stepped into the blue ocean paddling out deeper and deeper. Suddenly, he heard a loud unfamiliar roaring. He turned only to see a gigantic blue wave coming his way. He chuckled to himself, and swam away from it. As it came closer, he mounted his board and rode. It was the refreshing feeling he always got in the morning. But this wave was the biggest he'd seen in a long time, and it quickly overpowered him. He gave a small shout, and fell face first into the water.  
  
When he came to, he was lying on the same beach he'd set out from, his board by his side. He looked up couging water and saw a figure leaning over him. The sun was to bright to make out the form, but it felt vaguely familiar. As soon as he tried to get up, she sprang up and dashed away. He rubbed his head thoughtfully as she dissapeared.  
  
~~~~At Syaorans Condoo~~~~  
  
He was hastily making his lunch, his phone rang. It was his buddy since his arrival in Hawaii, Yamazaki.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, I was calling to see if you were going somewhere tonight" Yamazaki said.  
  
"No, Im free why?" Syaoran replied.  
  
"We should go to that new restarant, on the beach, Ive heard its gorgeous." Yamazaki explained.  
  
"Sure, how about around 6:30?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Right Okay then Syaoran bye fer now, oh where are you going to enroll?" Yamazaki said  
  
"I already enrolled at Orange Sea Academy the school nearby."  
  
"Ive heard that place is like a hotel! Well see you Syaoran."  
  
"Yup" Said syaoran as he hung up.  
  
  
  
He was kind of bored, so decided to take one of his along the beach walks. He saw the same regular people their as always. But it was still beautiful. The incident with the wave this morning could of hurt him much much worse, but his magical abilities protect him from some dangers. He sat down just by the shoreline and stared out into the water. The beach reminded him of Sakura so much, because it is where he first began to like her. (The Erase Card) He layed down on his back with his arms folded behind his head and stared at the sky. He suddenly realized it was coming around 4:00 and thought he better get a move on if he was going to make it to Yamazaki, as he had no idea where this place was. As he stood up, he saw a familiar looking female figure kneeling down on the shoreline, slowly walking a turtle back into the ocean. She was wearing a Red one piece swim suit with a red skirt tied around her waist. She had beautiful emerald green eyes and short milk chocolate hair. She stopped as she felt Syaorans gaze. A person walked inbetween them and as he left she was gone.  
  
Ever since he moved to Hawaii, he had always had the strange sense of magic. He felt the strange aura, but couldn't make it out. He supposed that it was his imagination. As he walked slowly along the sidewalk, he looked to his left and saw over a gate the bright ocean beneath a beautiful orange sunset. He looked to his right and saw busy cars driving on the road, and his very own condoo. It was already 5:00 he'd been wandering for some time. He walked somemore and eventually saw Yamazaki pull up in his convertable, and Syaoran hopped in.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, why are you down here? I was going to pick you up on the flat."  
  
"I just needed to think" Syaoran replied.  
  
"About what?" Yamzaki asked.  
  
"Nothing..." Syaoran blushed, and thought to himself 'Sakura'.  
  
"Thinking about nothing eh? How can you do that?" Yamazaki urged.  
  
"Home?" Yamazaki questioned.  
  
"Maybe." Syaoran looked away.  
  
"Hmmm" Yamazaki decided not to push it, and dropped the subject.  
  
~~~~At The Resturant~~~~  
  
"So Syaoran, met that special someone yet?" Yamazaki asked teasingly.  
  
"Um.... No... Why?" He quickly lied.  
  
"Because I have a DATE." Yamazaki recited proudly.  
  
Syaoran snorted "Who?"  
  
"Chiharu Remember????"  
  
"Oh I thought she found you ANNOYING"Syaoran replied.  
  
The Resturaunt was absolutely beautiful. The table was set up on the rocks of the beach, and it was far from the resturaunt. It was very nice.  
  
Yamazaki and Syaoran found themselves in a silent pause, and Syaoran looked at his surroundings. He saw to his right the rocks and to his surprise, the same girl from the beach. "Be right back Yamazaki... uh... I have to uh... go ask for a refill!" Syaoran said and blushed.  
  
He walked over to the girl he saw before. "Hi uh... do you need help?" The girl jumped a little. He had surprised her. She turned to him and replied "No, I always come to the beach." She replied. "Whats your name?" Syaoran asked. "Im Kinomoto Sakura, but Im from Japan." Syaoran froze. No, he thought. It can't be.... theres got to be more than one Kinomoto Sakura... from Japan. Syaoran thought. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn't know where to start. "Um do you wanna go for a walk?" Syaoran asked, blushing. "Um Sure!" Sakura stood up. She was wearing a pink sleevless dress. 'She is so much taller' Syaoran thought. It was true. She was almost his height. They walked for a while, along the beach. "Um... Sakura? Do you remember in Japan... Tomoeda?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes... it was where I used to go to school." Sakura replied.  
  
"D..Do..Do you remember a b-boy named um Syaoran Li?"  
  
"Yes how did you know? Syaoran was my good friend."  
  
"I... I met him...."  
  
"Really? Where!!?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran was getting nervous so he brought up something else.  
  
"Um Sakura?" Syaraon asked uneasily.  
  
"Um... do you want to g.. go t-to dinner tomorrow night with me and my friend?"  
  
"Wow sure!!!" Sakura looked brightly at him and smiled.  
  
~~Next Day~~  
  
Syaoran explained to Yamazaki that he got lost while asking for a refill. Yamazaki didn't believe it, but dropped the subject. Syaoran was so happy he saw Sakura again. He just hoped she would return his feelings.  
  
~~Sakuras POV~~  
  
Sakura opened the Sakura book and peered inside. All of the cards dissapeared!!! "Oh no Kero!!!" Kero too was gone from the book along with Yue. "Tomoyo!!!" Sakura saw Tomoyo and her camera dissapeared along with the rest of her. "NOOOO!!!" Sakura screamed. Then Syaoran appeared. "Syaoran!!! Wheres T..Tomoyo???!"  
  
And then she woke up.  
  
Sakura leapt up and looked around for a while. She hasn't had dreams about the Cards or anyone else for a while. It made her nervous.  
  
"HEY SAKURA ITS PAST EIGHT!!!" Kero yelled springing out from her closet.  
  
"AAH Kero!" Sakura threw her sky blue school uniform on and rollerblades and dashed out of her condoo door. The elevator was too slow so she fell down the stairs instead. 'Well' she thought 'its faster!'  
  
She rollerbladed at top speed on the sidewalk next to the beach. It was extremely beautiful.  
  
"OH NO!!!" Sakura slowly opened the door of her classroom at Orange Sea Academy.  
  
She sweatdropped and went to her seat.  
  
"Alright class Alright settle down now," Ms Berg said.  
  
"Good Morning Class, but before we begin, we have a new student from Hong Kong,"  
  
The door opened and in stepped the boy Sakura met the other day.  
  
"This is Li Syaoran, everyone say hello." Ms Berg asked.  
  
"Hi Syaoran!" The class chanted.  
  
Everyone was big and goggily eyed, especially the girls, Li was a big time Martial artist in China. And BIG TIME. Like, the most famoust martial artist in China and Japan.  
  
"Syaoran!!!" Sakura stood up and gave Syaoran a big hug.  
  
Syaoran couldn't help but blush. 'Say something Syaoran this is what you've been waiting for!!' 


	2. Waters Force

Disclaimer: I dont own Cardcaptor Sakura (Unfortunately)  
  
Heres some background info if your getting confussed.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto-age 18 big time model in japan and hawaii.  
  
Syaoran Li- age 18, big time martial artist in china, known in other places too...  
  
Tomoyo (i dont know her last name)- Sakura's best friend, age 18.......working on becoming an actress...  
  
  
  
~~~Syaorans POV~~~  
  
'It is Sakura I knew it!' Syaoran thought.  
  
"I missed you so much Syoaran!!!"Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Me... too!" Syaoran said blushing.  
  
"Alright Class settle down, Syaoran since you seem to know Sakura well you can sit behind her and she can instruct you."The Teacher said.  
  
"Its our first day of school today and I want to all tell you about the field trip we are taking to Hana. Yes Im sure many of you have heard of the Road to Hana..(AN I went on that and It was absolutely miserable!!! But its also really beatiful.)We will spend a week there and you are to keep up with your homework and record in your journal." She finished.  
  
"Wow Sakura! This sounds exciting!" Tomoyo said.  
  
'Maybe I'll tell Sakura then..' Syaoran thought.  
  
"I know Syaoran are you going?" Sakura asked.  
  
He blushed a little and said a very small "I think so."  
  
"Our trip will take place 2 months from now so you have plenty of time.... Well class I thought that since today is so nice we go out on the lawn and do our homework.. It is only a half day today." The teacher said.  
  
~~Outside~~Regular POV  
  
Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo were all sitting under the shade of a tree with the beach in view. 'Cmon Syaoran you gotta tell her soon or you'll lose her again' He thought.  
  
"Syaoran how long have you been here?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Only 2 weeks but its really nice here." Syaoran said.  
  
"Syaoran, are we still up for dinner?! Can Tomoyo come?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah..Yeah!" He said 'I almost forgot.'  
  
"Oh wait I might have a photo shoot I'll have to check my answering machine..." Sakura started.  
  
"Sakura, your a model?!" Syaoran said shocked.  
  
"Oh I didn't tell you Syaoran Im sorry!!!" Sakura said.  
  
"Not just any! She's the most famous model in Japan and Hawaii!"  
  
Sakura blushed."Well Tomoyo I mean..."  
  
'Im not surprised... anyone with looks like Sakura could hit the big time' Syaoran thought.  
  
~~After School~~~Sakuras POV  
  
Sakura strapped on her rollerblades and took off for her condoo by the beach.  
  
"Bye Syaoran and Tomoyo!!" She yelled before taking off.  
  
When she reached her condoo, she opened the door and got in the elevator. She went up to the 9th floor and got out, and opened her condoo door with a key. She took off her rollerblades and checked her messages.  
  
"Message one: Hey Sakura its Klain," Sakura blushed. Klain recently started work with her at her modeling agency. He was a model too, and incredibily handsome.  
  
"I was wondering if you could come by work today I have a few things I need to give you, and if you wouldn't mind do you want to go to dinner with me? To talk? Well call me back, Bye Sakura!"  
  
'Go to dinner with Klain? Tonight? I don't have a photo shoot, But Im going with Syaoran, Yamazaki and Tomoyo... no matter how much I want to go to dinner with Klain Ive already made arrangements... wait, he could come with us!' Sakura thought.  
  
Sakura dashed off to her room and changed from her sky blue uniform to her bright pink one piece swimsuit and tie around skirt.  
  
'I think I'll go to the beach today....' Sakura thought.  
  
She threw a blue towel over her shoulder and dashed off to the beach.  
  
~~~The Beach~~~  
  
Sakura quickly set her stuff down and walked down to the shoreline. She always came to the beach... It was like a second home to her now. She stepped into the chilling water and then dove in. She swam a ways out, farther than anyone else when the waves started to get higher.  
  
They weren't whitecaps... yet. 'Oh no the last thing I want is to be a soggy pancake for tonight...' Sakura thought.  
  
Sakura started to swim back to shore when she stopped. 'I sense something.... I haven't sensed magic in years it must be important...' Sakura thought. Right then a force grabbed her ankle and she was pulled under the water.  
  
~~Syaorans POV~~~  
  
(AN very cooincidential eh? both happen to be at the same beach same time...teehee) He was out a ways from shore when he heard someone scream for help. He started to swim towards the sound but nothing was there. He then sensed some strange force... 'Magic? Could it be? But... Sakura is the only one with magic...' Then it hit him.  
  
'I sense a strong pink aura... its getting stronger... Sakura?' He thought.  
  
"Sakura!!" He yelled.  
  
~~Back to Sakura's POV~~  
  
"Help!" Sakura screamed again.. but all that came out were a few air bubbles.  
  
She did something she hasn't done in a long long time.  
  
She gripped her necklace and chanted:  
  
Oh Key of the Star,  
  
With powers burning bright,  
  
Reveal the Staff, and shine your light!  
  
Release!  
  
The Pink Staff topped with a golden star appeared before Sakura. 'What should I do? I can't breath...' "Help me someone!"  
  
'I know I won't make it but I have to try...'  
  
WATER!! Sakura said.  
  
Just then the Water Card appeared and formed an air bubble around Sakura.  
  
"Oh my gosh... I thought that was it..." Sakura said as she shlumped over.  
  
When She reached the surface she automatically swam back to shore still coughing.  
  
"SAKURA!!!" Syaoran screamed.  
  
Sakura was lieing on her side on the edge of the shore. "Syaoran?"  
  
"Sakura are you alright?! I heard you but I couldn't find you!" Syaoran said still panting from swimming so fast.  
  
"Syaoran it was.. it was th..the w..water it pulled me under...  
  
"Could it be other forces? I sensed something..." Syaoran said.  
  
"Lets go home Sakura, you should rest for a while." Syaoran said.  
  
"Okay. Im feeling better now though." Sakura said.  
  
~~~Syaorans POV~~~  
  
'I wish I could have done something! Of course Sakura would be in trouble if her aura was bright! Im so stupid!' Syaoran thought as he walked away from Sakura's condoo. 'She should be better tonight though...' He though as he walked absentmindedly down the road. He stopped as he felt someone looking at him and looked up to see Tomoyo.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo..." Syaoran said.  
  
"Syaoran, is something wrong?"Tomoyo said.  
  
"No, Its just.." Syaoran lied quickly.  
  
"Is it Sakura?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Um...Well.. Yeah, but Tomoyo does she hate me?? I mean because of the promise?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"She was a little upset that you never called or anything, but I think she's very happy to see you again."  
  
"Thats good." Syaoran breathed again.  
  
"So, Syaoran, are you still coming tonight?" Tomoyo walked with him for a while.  
  
"Yeah, as long as you and Sakura and Yamazaki are."  
  
"Oh it will be a good time to talk wont it?" Tomoyo smirked.  
  
"Um... Yeah I guess so!" Syaoran said.  
  
"Syaoran I have to get home, but remember Sakura does listen, Bye Syaoran!" said Tomoyo as she hopped into her limo.  
  
"She listens? What does tha... Oh..." 'Could it be obvious that I love Sakura? Is it that obvious?'  
  
~~Later that night at the resturaunt~~  
  
"This place is really nice you guys!" Yamazaki said.  
  
"I know its gorgeous right on the beach!" Tomoyo added.  
  
"Right, but wheres Sakura?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Oh she said she was going to be a little late, but she's picking up someone she didn't say who..." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Hey Syaoran Tomoyo! Yamazaki!" A Female voice said.  
  
Syaoran turned to see Sakura, and beside her was a tall and I mean tall blonde man with blue eyes wearing an Aloha shirt and khaki shorts. Sakura was smiling next to him wearing a Blue hooded tanktop and white shorts.  
  
"You guys, this is Klain, he works with me!" Sakura told them.  
  
She and Klain sat down next to Syaoran.  
  
"Hi, Sakuras told me all about you guys." Klain explained while smirking at Syaoran who blushed with jealousy.  
  
  
  
Okay!!! Thats Chap.2 Don't worry this is just the begiinning it might seem boring now but it gets better on the field trip!!! whoops shouldn't have said that... anywayzzz the next chapter should be up either 2morrow or some other time so R+R pleeze!!!!  
  
-Sakura07Kinomoto 


	3. Syaorans Rival

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura  
  
  
  
Ch. 3 Syaorans Rival  
  
  
  
Klain smirked at Syaoran who flushed a bright red.  
  
"So Klain, where are you from?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"America, Its a great place." Klain replied looking proud.  
  
"Hmph, China is better." Syaoran muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that about China boy? I'll have you know Im very well known in America..." Klain started.  
  
"Well IM well known in China Klain." Syaoran said loudly.  
  
"Oh really Syaoran? I bet." Klain relaxed.  
  
"What?" Syaoran looked shocked that someone like Klain would give up.  
  
"Well I wouldn't really know which is better would I?" Klain said.  
  
Perhaps Yamazaki saw the look of defeat in Syaoran and said:  
  
"Maybe we should order now?"  
  
"Good Idea." Sakura replied. She obviously was staring into space during the entire conversation between Syaoran and Klain, because she looked as if she'd just got there.  
  
"Right I'll have the Mahi Mahi please?" Tomoyo asked the waiter.  
  
"Okay how about you?" The waiter asked Sakura.  
  
"I'll have the Mahi Mahi also I think...." 'Im not sure what to get so I'll just copy Tomoyo!!' Sakura thought.  
  
"WELL then I"LL have Mahi Mahi too." Klain asked.  
  
"THEN I'LL have that also!!!" Syaoran replied.  
  
"My my aren't we unique?" The waiter said sarcastically.  
  
"Um... I guess I'll have the Atlantic Salmon with Potatoes??" Yamazaki asked feeling left out. :(  
  
The entire dinner pretty much consisted of Syaoran and Klain competing over about everything- Sakura didn't notice being the slow person she is, and Tomoyo just smiled and giggled a little, while Yamazaki gave his usual fake stories behind every comment said.  
  
~~After Dinner~~  
  
"That was good!" Sakura said as they walked out of the beach resturaunt.  
  
"I know! Sakura, do you want to come to my house for the night? I don't have anything going on, its right on the beach so we can make a fire!!" Tomoyo asked excitedly.  
  
"Sure sounds like fun!!" Sakura exclaimed as the two ran off.  
  
"Bye Syaoran, Klain, and Yamazaki!! See you tomorrow!" They said as they dissapeared.  
  
"Well I have to go, my mom will get worried." Yamazaki said as he too dissapeared.  
  
There was an awkward silence as Klain and Syaoran just stared after Yamazaki.  
  
"Well Syaoran, it seems you have a new rival, not that you have any chance with Sakura anyways..." Klain said coldly.  
  
"What?"Syaoran asked.  
  
"You know what. You have no chance with Sakura at all. If I were you I would give up and go with that Tomoyo..." Klain rolled his eyes.  
  
"What? Tomoyo is my friend! And who says I don't have a chance?" Syaoran was getting mad.  
  
"Hm. Well, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow Syaoran. Klain smiled evilly as he walked away.  
  
"Rival... Ha... Sakura wouldn't fall for him.... Would she?" Syaoran asked himself uncertainly.  
  
~~Tomoyo's POV~~~  
  
Tomoyo's beach house was absolutely gorgeous. It was like a glass house on the beach. As soon as Sakura and Tomoyo got there they went outside and built a fire to sit by until it got too late to be outside.  
  
"So Sakura, Syaoran's back, aren't you happy we are all together again?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Wha??? Oh yeah Tomoyo... but isn't Klain the nicest cutest looking guy out there!!!???" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh... I see. I suppose. You're working with him right?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yep!!! Its going to be great! I also heard he's going to transfer to our school next week just like Syaoran did!!!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
'If only she knew...' Tomoyo thought 'That Syaoran's feelings for her are stronger than ever.. If only she knew. But its not my job to tell... not yet.'  
  
"Hmm its getting late Sakura shouldn't we go inside?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Alright." Sakura said as they walked inside.  
  
'I hope Syaoran will tell Sakura how he feels soon... before she falls for Klain... but whenever I think about love... I feel this big emptiness inside me... If only I could see Erriol one more time.' Tomoyo thought sadly to herself.  
  
~~Next Day~~  
  
"Yay Tomoyo its Saturday!!" Sakura said as she jumped up and down.  
  
"Okay Okay Sakura!!" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Lets do something cool today okay Tomoyo?!"  
  
"Okay! Lets get changed first though."  
  
The two girls later left Tomoyo's house on foot with Tomoyo wearing her orange tee shirt and white knee length skirt and Sakura weraring a white tanktop with a blue unzipped tee shirt over it. She then wore khaki capri's.  
  
"Lets go to the ice cream parlor and go shopping!" sakura said.  
  
"Oh lets call Syaoran to come!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Klain too!" Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo pulled out her pretty pink cell phone (HALLY) and dialed up Syaoran's number.  
  
"Syaoran, code yellow! Get over here quick!!" Tomoyo said quiet enough so Sakura wouldn't hear.  
  
"Code Yellow? Oh yeah I remember! Where are you?" He replied  
  
"We are at the Ice cream parlor, or will be. Its right down by Keystone, Okay? Come quick, Klain's meeeting us there too., Of coures Sakura has a photo shoot afterwards."  
  
"Okay be right there, bye Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo shut her turned off her cell phone and put it back in her bag.  
  
  
  
~Syaorans POV~  
  
Syaoran quickly put the phone down and hopped on his green bike. He knew Klain was living in Keystone for now, and needed to hurry if he was going to make it there first. He was riding as fast as ever when he slid his bike to a halt in front of the parlor, seeing Sakura, Tomoyo... and Klain.  
  
Seeing this he flushed a bright red and frowned.  
  
"Oh hello Syaoran." Klain smirked.  
  
"H...HELLO." He replied.  
  
"Syaoran, Klain and Sakura have a photo shoot in a minute, do you want to come watch?" Tomoyo said as she sent Syaoran a secret wink that no one else saw.  
  
"Um.. Sure!" Syaoran said.  
  
~~On the Way to the office [or whatever you call modeling places]~~  
  
Sakura had on her rollerblades, Tomoyo and Klain took their own private limo's, while Syaoran biked alongside Sakura.  
  
"Sakura... do you have that weird feeling?" Syaoran asked  
  
"Yes... do you mean that? Ive been having bad vibes since the new school term started..." Sakura answered.  
  
"Ummm... well..." Syaoran started. He looked up at Sakura and blushed. 'Shes so beautiful...' He thought. 'Inside and out. Klain only cares about whats outside, otherwise he wouldn't be so hot on Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran... Its getting clearer..."  
  
"I sense it also..." Syaoran answered.  
  
All of the sudden the pavement they were on gave way and turned into sand. Sakura and Syaoran both had fallen into the sand!  
  
"Syaoran!!! Im stuck!" Sakura pouted.  
  
"Me too! What is this force?" Syaoran asked.  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger!!! Im not so good at em so ya know don't blame meez.  
  
-3/5/02 (date posted)  
  
Da next chapter should be upt soon so keep reviewing puhleeze~~!!!  
  
-Sakura07Kinomoto  
  
P.S. If you put questions in the reviewing I will really try to get back 2 u ok? Bye fer now~ 


	4. Disappearences

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura!!!!!! But I WISH i did because it is just too cool. okay im done now...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 4  
  
  
  
"Syaoran whats going on!" Sakura yelped.  
  
"I don't know but I sense some magical force!" Syaoran answered.  
  
"It seems so familiar but I cant seem to place anything!" Sakura replied.  
  
They were already halfway under the sand when Sakura gave up and chanted:  
  
Oh Key of the Star, with Powers burning bright, reveal the staff, and shine your light!  
  
Release!  
  
Sakura's pink Star staff appeared from the tiny key and she grasped it as she pulled out a Sakura Card.  
  
"This might work hold on!" She said.  
  
"Float Release!"  
  
A large pink bubble encircled Sakura and she floated above the ground a little.  
  
"Syaoran grab my hand!" Sakura yelled. The sand was up to Syaorans shoulders now.  
  
"Okay!" Syaoran said. He grabbed her hand and she pulled him into the pink bubble also.  
  
"Phew, what was that Syaoran?"  
  
"I don't know... It seems so familiar like Ive sensed it before though." Syaoran said.  
  
"I know... It's never happened before. We'll just have to be on our guard. Lucky I carry the float card with me for emergencies, I can only hold 5 in my pocket!" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah... Sakura your photo shoot!" Syaoran remembered.  
  
"Hoe? Whoa Ive got five minutes!" Sakura said as she hopped out of the pink bubble. The sand turned back into pavement and the float card returned.  
  
"Bye Syaoran see you later!" She called as she sped away.  
  
~Later~  
  
"I...*Gasp*.. Made **Gasp** it. ***Gasp***" Sakura huffed as she walked into the room.  
  
"Hello Sakura." Klain said.  
  
"Hi Klain!!!" Sakura blushed.  
  
"Okay guys are you ready?" Asked the photographer.  
  
"Yep" Sakura asked.  
  
After about 2 hours of posing Sakura was exhausted and sat down.  
  
"So Sakura what held you up? We were about to start with out you." Klain said as he smirked. (AGAIN)  
  
"Well... Um... Syaoran and I were uh... well we stopped for a drink!" Sakura lied quickly.  
  
"Hmmm okay. Well Sakura do you want to be my partner for our school trip we're taking soon?" Klain asked.  
  
"Um... oh thats right your transferring next week, well I don't know. Aren't we in groups of three or four?" Sakura asked.  
  
'I would really love to be with Klain but I don't want to hurt Tomoyos feelings.' Sakura thought.  
  
"I don't know Sakura, well think about it okay? Do you want to go to lunch? Its on me."Klain asked.  
  
"Of course! But I'll have to run by my condoo first okay? How's noon?"Sakura said  
  
"Great!"Klain said as Sakura ran off.  
  
"Beat that Syaoran..." Klain said to himself.  
  
Sakura again sped down the same paved road, but this time it was solid (HEEHEE). She hadn't been to her condoo since yesterday, and Kero was probably breaking something.  
  
As she entered her condoo room she saw Kero lying on her bed with an icecream bowl, a gameboy, three pancakes, five cookies, and some candy.  
  
"Hoe? Kero! I was saving that stuff!!!" Sakura said.  
  
"Wha??? OH Hi Sakura, well I thought Id just clean up a bit you know..." Kero explained.  
  
"Whatever..." Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Wher've you been?" Kero asked.  
  
"Tomoyo's for the night, ice cream for the morning..."Sakura said.  
  
"WHAT AND YOU FORGOT ME???!!! WHAT TREACHERY!!!" Kero said.  
  
"Well Klain was there, What do you think he'd say to a flying stuffed animal?" Sakura said.  
  
"OH right I guess you got a point." Kero said.  
  
Just then a the temperature dropped about fifty degrees.  
  
"Oh my gosh Kero! I forgot- on the way this sand it.." She started.  
  
Ice was starting to cover the floor and walls.  
  
"Kero what is this!?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Its ice! But Its summer! In Maui!" Kero said.  
  
"Transform Kero!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kero closed his eyes and glowed for a minute. But nothing happened.  
  
"Its not working Sakura!" Kero said  
  
"What? How can that be?" Sakura said.  
  
"... I.. Don't know!"  
  
"Use the Firey Card Sakura!" Kero yelled  
  
Okay!  
  
O key of the star with powers burning bright, reveal the staff, and shine your light! Firey!  
  
Great flames of fire burst from the tip of Sakuras wand and covered the room, melting the ice.  
  
"Its working Kero!" Sakura said.  
  
"Good... now do something... Your rooms on fire!"  
  
"ACK! Okay... Watery!" Sakura commanded.  
  
"... Watery!" She repeated.  
  
"WATERY!!!!" She said again.  
  
"Kero Waterys not listening!"  
  
"Use Rain instead then!" Kero said  
  
"RAIN!" Sakura commanded.  
  
Rain clouds appeared and poured over the flames causing the fires to die.  
  
"Whew we did it... But Kero.. How come you can't transform... And whats with the Watery card?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sakura, check the book." Kero said darkly.  
  
"Ummm lets see.... I'll look for watery..." Sakura said as she sifted through the fifty two cards.  
  
"Kero," Sakura said with a blank look of shock on her face.  
  
"Kero Watery is gone!!!" Sakura said looking pale.  
  
"No wonder! I need all four elements to transform!" Kero said sadly.  
  
"What are we going to do? This can't be! How can it be gone!" Sakura said.  
  
"Let the Gaki know, he needs to look out too..." Kero said.  
  
"Syaoran? Okay." Sakura said sniffling.  
  
"But Im going to lunch with Klain today in fifteen minutes Kero." Sakura said.  
  
"Okay, but make it quick we need to talk to the Gaki." Kero replied.  
  
Sakura slowly put the book away and shrunk her wand.  
  
"Kero, Im taking these cards with me- Fly, Jump, Windy, Earthy, and Woody- Just in case." Sakura said as she slipped them into her pocket.  
  
"Good idea, what was that you wanted to tell me about sand?" Kero asked.  
  
"Oh right!" Sakura said  
  
She explained what happended with the water grabbing her ankle and the pavement collapsing and Kero looked even more shocked.  
  
"Then that means that watery must have been released from its card."Kero said.  
  
"Then the sand- and freeze cards are gone too?" Sakura said.  
  
"Im afraid so Sakura, whatever is taking them is very powerful indeed." Kero said.  
  
"Okay Kero, I'll be back around one." Sakura said sadly as she strapped on her skates and left.  
  
"I hope Sakura's up to it whatever it is." Kero said.  
  
  
  
Sorry that chapter was the shortest so far! I promise the next will be like 3 times longer k? bye fer now!  
  
-Sakura07Kinomoto  
  
P.S. Review PULEEZE 


	5. The trip

Disclaimer-I don't own CCS!!!!  
  
  
  
Part 5  
  
  
  
Sakura sighed as she skated towards the cafe. She wasn't really in the mood for eating out at the moment, what with all the strange happenings.  
  
'I hope Kero will be alright.' Sakura thought.  
  
She stopped as she saw the sign for the resturaunt which read: Seaside Buffet.  
  
The resturaunt was on the seaside, just barely. It was across the street from a harbor and boat rental place.  
  
"Sakura!" A voice said.  
  
She turned to see the desperate exhausted face of Syaoran.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran hello! I was needing to talk to you..." Sakura trailed off.  
  
"Sakura!" Another voice yelled.  
  
She turned again to see Tomoyo's smiling face followed by Yamazaki and-  
  
"Chiharu!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
She leapt on Chiharu and gave her a hug.  
  
"Wherve you been? I heard you were here from Yamazaki... But I never saw you!" Sakura said.  
  
"Oh Ive been around.... I got a part time job as a waitress at this really nice resturaunt, In fact we were just going to ask you to go there for lunch." Chiharu said.  
  
"Well... Um Chiharu I kind of have plans right now y'know Klain this guy...."  
  
"Hi Sakura sorry Im late had to clear up a few things at the office..." It was Klain.  
  
His smile faded as soon as he saw everyone else.  
  
"Ummmm.... Klain this is Chiharu, were good friends. Um, is it alright if maybe they join us?" Sakura asked uneasily.  
  
He looked dangerously at the other four.  
  
"Of course." He said through gritted teeth.  
  
~~In the resturaunt~~  
  
"Sakura did you say there was something you needed to talk to me about?" Syaoran whispered to Sakura.  
  
Klain looked in their direction while Tomoyo tried to draw his attention away from the two.  
  
"Yeah... Um lets go somewhere where they can't hear us..." Sakura said as she and Syaoran got up to go outside on the deck.  
  
"Well... Y'know those weird happenings with the sand and the water? Well when I got back to my condoo... some ice force attacked me and Kero. Kero couldn't transform because well...."  
  
"Yeah?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Three of the Sakura cards are missing Syaoran!" Sakura finally said.  
  
"What? How can that be though?" Syaoran said.  
  
"I don't know!!! But Im really worried! What will happen to the rest of them!" Sakura said on the verge of tears.  
  
"Which ones are they?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Water, Sand, and Freeze." Sakura said.  
  
"Its okay Sakura..." He said comforting her.  
  
Although they were unaware of the shadowy figure eavsdropping from behind a wall...  
  
Sakura and Syaoran came back to the table about ten minutes later to find Klain had left.  
  
"Tomoyo? Wheres Klain?" Sakura asked.  
  
"He said he had to take care of some things and wouldn't be back.... I have no clue where he went." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Oh... Well..." Sakura said as she sat down.  
  
"Sakura?" Yamazaki asked.  
  
"Sakura are you alright you look troubled." Chiharu said.  
  
"Oh no... Its nothing..." Sakura said.  
  
Chiharu opened her mouth to argue more but thought better of it.  
  
***  
  
After they finished eating Chiharu and Yamazaki went off to the beach to swim and Tomoyo and Syaoran walked Sakura back to her condoo, Tomoyo made sure to take the long way back.  
  
"So three cards are gone Sakura? But that means whoever is taking them must have much stronger power than you and Syaoran." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I was afraid of that." Syaoran said.  
  
"How are we ever going to get them back???" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know, probably to find whoever has them first." Syaoran said. 


End file.
